


你好，镜中人

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 死亡虐梗。意识流。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi





	你好，镜中人

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

山本觉得自己做了一个梦。  
他在梦里看到一个人，熟悉而陌生。他伸出手去触摸，却只是晕开一片模糊的水痕。

一秒的冗长寂静。世界仿佛被施加了静音魔法。虚幻的影子在眼前朦朦胧胧地浮现，又水彩般渐渐淡出视野。  
山本一愣神，对上了面前褐发首领担忧的神情。他习惯性地扯扯嘴角，微笑便像阳光一样灿烂，掩去了他内心深处的全部想法。  
——“不用担心，阿纲。我能搞定的！”

那是一地旖旎的碎光，缓缓铺就前往黑暗的路。  
山本并不觉得这里有多么熟悉，或者说他的第一反应就是拔出他的时雨金时。可当他握紧手却没摸到不离身的武器，他才觉得不对劲。  
大概是周围实在太黑，他又没有感受到除了他自己以外的存在，山本看了看四周，恍恍惚惚地想这难不成是自己的梦？  
伸手探不到任何东西，张嘴却又说不出任何话，山本对自己的处境感到相当不满。可是即使是在自己的梦里，游戏规则也不归自己掌控。他茫茫地扫过四周，发现自己除了沿着这条路往下走，什么也做不到。  
一抹苦笑出现在早已不年轻却依旧阳光的脸上，山本的眼中有着属于历尽沧桑的人才有的淡漠。  
他慢慢向前走去。

一路上似乎有很多东西。熟悉而且陌生的东西。  
山本觉得周围虽然黑暗，他的脑海中仍然描绘出了全部的景象。  
有时是拳大的冰雹，打在枯松上粉身碎骨。有时是翅膀遮蔽了半个天空的蝙蝠，身后跟着一大群秃鹫从他头顶呼地一下掠过。有时是满地人畜交杂的白骨，堆成原始世界的山丘和森林。有时是孩子的哭声与喊叫，夹杂着利刃捅穿身体的生命凋零的咏叹调。  
一只枯叶蝶在苍白的头骨中出生，轻轻扇动了两下丑陋脆弱的翅膀。  
他走过冰川与河流，翻越山脉，一路只是机械的行走。  
日月星辰在他头顶变换，像是走马灯一样，放映着这个即将崩坏的世界的最后影像。  
山本想他就快死了。

死前的最后时刻，山本想起——

——“你好，你是谁？”  
山本伸出手想要触摸那个人。那个人在对面，他们之间间隔着什么透明的介质，其上流转的光芒晦暗而脆弱，却带着特殊的韧性。  
那似乎是镜子，平整地照映出对面的影像，然而出现的却不是他自己的模样。那似乎又是水面，伸出手触摸会划开细小的涟漪，但谁能活在水的背面？  
他带着疑惑的手永远穿不透那层脆弱的膜，所以他只是一遍又一遍沙哑了嗓音不停地问：＂你是谁？告诉我，你是谁？＂  
黑色碎发的男人淡漠地看着他，不回答。他的眼神带着一丝惯常的凌厉。漂亮的凤眼在眼角挑起，拖曳出一段暧昧悲伤的阴影。  
山本心中集聚着莫大的恐慌。他知道这个人对他很重要，但是他想不起来他是谁。所以他要问，一遍又一遍，不能停。如果停了也许他就要消失了，山本想，所以我不能停。  
封闭的空间里回响着他一个人的声音。  
——“你是谁？”  
——“求你了，告诉我。你到底是谁？”  
——“……不要离开我，告诉我……求求你告诉我。”  
他觉得自己放下了全部的尊严在追寻，却又不知为何明白即使如此，对面的男人也不会施舍他一眼。那似乎是一个一直在追寻着强大的男人，他属于苍天属于自由，唯独不属于他山本武。  
但他停不下来，他觉得这场景似曾相识，又觉得似乎这样一遍遍的示弱是在补偿自己。他能做的只有不停地问，不停地不停地问下去。  
——“你是谁？”  
男人没有回答，看着他追问的可悲模样，就像在看一只无法入眼的蝼蚁。山本觉得心痛，可他还不知道自己为什么心痛。他焦急，疑虑，无奈，绝望，他渴望等到对面这人的一声回应，似乎他这一生就是在等这么一声回应。可是他没有等到。  
他只能问：“你是谁？”

男人突然看向他。  
山本发现自己移不开视线，连带着其他的行动都停止了。他贪婪地盯着那双眼睛，似乎想要跟随着他的视网神经进入他的脑海深处，探知他不为人知的秘密和无法看穿的想法。他看着、看着，时间空间都静止在当下。他看着，并且渴望这辈子都能这么看下去。  
男人在他灼热的视线中表情依旧冰冷，突然他轻轻扬起嘴角，笑得那样熟悉。  
山本的心被揪住了，可是他仍忍不住看。这个男人多美啊！这个笑容又是多么熟悉，仿佛山本武就是忘了自己也不会忘记这个笑容那样深刻！他的心头本应涌上莫大的感激，就像看到冰山融化雪莲盛开的感动，但他不觉得。他在害怕！他在害怕什么？他不知道，他只是害怕！他这样怕！  
山本下意识地伸出手去，触到的仍是那片冰凉的涟漪。然而他突然睁大了眼——  
鲜红的刺目的鲜血一下子从男人五官涌出来，无法停止仿佛平原奔涌的河。那张漂亮的脸瞬间消失在了鲜红之中。  
山本意识到他将失去那个人！不，一直以来他都在失去那个人！  
——“不！”

山本猛地睁开眼，下意识就要去摸床头的台灯，但布满虚汗的手触到开关又蓦地停下，最后瞬间收了回来。  
不能开灯。  
因为身边再也不会有那个人。  
他站起身摸出香烟，一向稳定的手点了好几下才点着。他深吸一口，等待尼古丁充满他的肺部将他慢慢带向死亡，等待那份临死前的诡异平静将他安抚，等待已经习惯噩梦的大脑再次找回疲惫与睡意。  
星点的红光扶摇即逝。山本在全然的黑暗中又坐了一会儿，然后慢慢躺下去，侧身向着身边的床头柜。空出的双人床的半边似乎在等人来填满，但山本知道这一回，无论他等多久那个人也再也不会来。  
他闭上眼。  
寂静里传来谁难言的呼唤。

——“……云雀。”

山本看着彭格列医疗部的人给云雀下了死亡报告。  
他知道有很多人在他耳边说话，想要劝走他，也知道有很多人想要直接武力压制把他带走，但是他们都没有成功。这次任务山本并没有受到多大的损耗，普通的人无法挑战他身为雨之守护者的武力值，而寥寥几个能挑战的又无法做出将他拉走的决定。  
看着谁死去从来不是那么残酷的事。他们是黑手党，见过很多亲人恋人生离死别天人相隔，所以他们最明白，对于他们这种冷酷的人来说，比起逃避他们更想陪伴爱的人直到最后一刻。  
——留下最美好的回忆，也留下最切实冰冷的证据。  
——他们不会允许留恋在心中死灰复燃。  
——他们还不能死，他们还要身负复仇的重任。他们不得不活下去。  
山本亲眼看到云雀惨白的唇吐出最后不屑的嗤笑然后永久合上。他亲手为他合上已经半阖的美丽凤眼，亲手将那个暗算云雀的家族的成员斩杀殆尽。他知道即使这样也什么都不能挽回，他只是急需做点什么来麻痹自己。  
所有来接应的彭格列家族成员到了这个废弃工厂，没有看到一个敌人。鲜血汇成河让他们几乎难以接近这片死地，灰蒙蒙的天仿佛也在哀恸生者之逝。当他们走进尸体中心，看到那个黑发的男人一身艳红仿佛喋血修罗，却无比温柔地亲吻着他们的云之守护者。  
冷雨一滴、一滴地，无声地坠落。  
山本听到自己的心和着雨水的节奏在放声痛哭，也许他的泪水也已经落下，不然他的眼睛怎么会这么酸呢？不过如果云雀看到，一定又会骂他是懦弱的草食动物。  
他有些慌乱地抹了抹眼角，却是干涩。他看着怀里的云雀安详的脸，不由咧开了一个难看的微笑。  
——“呐，云雀，你看我都已经不会哭了。”  
——“都是你的错，你要对我负责。”  
——“不过不要担心，我也会对你负责的。你看我已经这么强了，我已经不是草食动物了，我可以帮你杀掉那些人……那些，弄脏你的杂碎。”

云雀的葬礼他没有去。  
这件事他早就已经知道，因为年轻首领身边的战力都已派出，却突然有不识相的家族叛变，除了他没有人能够担当。所以虽然第二天就是他的爱人的入土仪式，他还是接下了这个任务。  
他笑着如往常一样做出保证的时候没有看到多年老友熟悉的安心笑容，虽然对方一如既往鼓励而信赖地对他点头，但是眼中多少含着些犹疑。  
——他们早就不是当年那些天真的小鬼，但是面对同伴，总忍不住流露对这个世界最后的眷恋。  
山本只是微笑。正因为这世界的残酷，所以沢田纲吉不会告诉他超直感的危险提醒让他不安，山本武也不会说出他已经知道这次叛变是暗算云雀的家族联合几个小家族做出的。  
他们欺骗对方，却是为了保护对方，也是为了安慰自己。  
他们只是身不由己。

山本知道这个家族不会有什么正大光明的手段，而且复仇这种事他并不像假他人之手，所以他一个人深入了最危险的包围圈腹地。  
手里的时雨金时即使附着着镇静的雨之火焰，仍然躁动不安地啸鸣，仿佛能听见山本心中无声的怒吼。  
他像冲进狼群的白虎，安静地凶猛地撕下敌人的皮肉，也不顾及饿狼将他包围企图分食。那一刻山本才意识到自己一个人来根本不是为了什么复仇，而是为了赴死。  
他强迫自己不去想，但是心有记忆的能力。他之所以面对云雀的死那么坚强，是因为心擅下决定要陪云雀一起去。  
他本来就是离开云雀就不能活了。这种病态的感情，早在多少年前就已经确认。  
山本将刀捅进敌人的心脏——血溅满他的嘴角将那里染成一片温暖。  
他眼里的绝望突然有了生气，带着回光返照般的欣喜——那就一起去死吧，云雀。

山本武走过无尽的路，终于再一次看到那个反复出现在梦中的场景。  
透过那一面似镜的平面，对面等待的仍是那个心中之人。但这次，他不会忘记那个人的名字。  
他伸出手去，带着无上的虔诚与欣喜，慢慢地点开永远穿不透的那层泛滥的涟漪，仿佛无数次地触摸着那个人光洁的脸庞。他想死亡是不公的上帝送给他的赔礼，让他在生命最后见到这个人。  
或许有一瞬间他还能想到那些被他变相抛弃的同伴和亲人，还能想到一丝生存的意义和肩上的责任，但这一刻，他知道一切已完。见到云雀，他即目盲了。  
——“……云雀……恭弥。”  
他将沉湎在这最后的安宁中，穿越时间的静河回到过去，回到那风雨将至的最后的美好。他似乎看到云雀转身对他张开手，然而没有，对方依旧是那十年未变的冰冷眼睛，即使在面对他的时候也不会剥去一丝高傲，但正是这样的眼睛，让山本武十年如一日地坚信着云雀和爱情的存在。  
他突然想起有一次他们在夜色中做爱，身下的人喉中压抑着破碎的呻吟，瘦长的身体拉展成绝美的曲线。  
山本武受不住诱惑地低下身，去咬那两片毒药一样的薄唇。  
——“嘛，都到这个时候了，恭弥你还是不愿意示弱。就叫给我听好了，我很喜欢恭弥的声音……不，恭弥的全部，我都最喜欢了。”  
露骨的情话将身下樱花一样凉薄的人染得绯红，他的凤眼中迷离地装着压着他的成熟又疯狂的男人，觉得两个人紧贴的唇与下身是那样难舍难分，似乎融为一体。  
——“嗯……闭嘴。”  
深深的喘息在一片黑暗中，两个人交缠的温热肢体，那样温暖。连冰冷的心，似乎都变得灼热起来了。

漫天绯红的云霞。山本武突然被耳旁的喧嚣吵醒。他的眼上覆盖着夕阳的余晖，温暖一如谁的掌心。  
安静的风声卷走了全部的厮杀与死亡。他习惯性地握了握拳，手中没有那把熟悉的时雨金时。他有些呆楞地看着自己，国中时的校服和体量，躺在草坪上的身体被细草刺得微微麻痒。  
他坐起来，看着自己的影子在地上折成斜角被不断拉长。  
——现在是什么时候了？  
突然觉得有人在接近，他猛地回头，身体已经蓄势待发即将做出攻击，却又在看到来人的时候一点点放松下来。  
山本觉得自己的眼中似乎慢慢溢出酸涩欣喜的情绪，难以阻挡地即将迸发，却又莫名地停滞在眼眶边缘。他眨了眨眼，对方逆光的身影并未消失。  
突然对方抽出拐子向他俯冲过来，一记拐击直瞄他的下巴！  
山本武条件反射地在地上滚了一圈逃离了攻击范围，又惊魂未定地坐起看着盯着对方。  
那人走出霞光的重彩，一脸清冷的傲意一如初见。  
只是此刻，那张脸上有着些微的惊讶与兴奋。他冷哼一声。  
——“看上去弱得可以，结果还有点趣味吗？食草动物，打一架。”  
山本武的脸上浮现出莫名奇妙，然而短短的怔愣后他突然睁大了眼。他灼热的视线再次胶着在对方身上，确信这就是他们的第一次相遇。  
他突然听到心中有一个声音在问——“你是谁？”  
可这次他没有忘记，而且他也永远都不会忘记了。  
——“云雀……恭弥。”  
——“你在说什么呢，我可是、很强的。”  
云雀嘲讽地扬了扬嘴角，架起了拐子。  
——“强这种事，你能不被我打死再说吧。”  
山本直起身，右手松握仿佛有着一把时雨金时，瞬间全身的气势都变得沉稳，但他的脸上仍然带着少年的无忧无虑的阳光微笑。这是多么矛盾有多么和谐。他看着云雀脸上愈发张狂的兴奋，看着云雀堇色的狭长凤眼，心中的那最后一点不安也渐渐消散。  
他向着云雀冲了过去，对方也毫不示弱地冲过来。山本武手中似乎真的有一把刀即将砍向对方，却在云雀抽击时紧紧抓住了浮萍拐。山本顺势将猝不及防的云雀一拉，两个人滚到了地上。  
——“……混蛋！滚！”  
被压在山本身下的云雀一脸惊怒的红云，瞪着身上的少年仿佛要将他剥皮拆骨。  
然而山本武浑然未觉。他痴迷地看着这个他已经爱了十年的人，并且从一开始就不能离开的人。他想起来了，那份病态爱恋的起源，就在这里。  
当时他被打败了，看着站得笔直的云雀，眼神不屈。  
——“呐，云雀，总有一天我会变得很强，强到可以打败你。”  
他是这么说的。  
可对方留给他的只有踏入夕阳的瑰红背影。  
一秒的冗长寂静。世界仿佛被施加了静音魔法。而之后就是十年无休无止的追寻。美丽的少年背影将山本武的心困入牢笼整整十年。

他曾求而不得的东西，现在就在他的身下。

山本武无声地低下头，吻住了惊愕的云雀的柔软双唇。  
冰冷。冰冷中一点点温暖。  
那是正好可以温暖他的心的热度。

他终于穿透梦境，穿透镜像，穿透破碎的涟漪——  
触摸到这个人的真实。  
——这真是不错的人生。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 我也不知道我到底应的是哪个题，因为似乎……都有？  
> 全文5000+，所以说……还是爆字数了，或者说应该是我估错了，但是比起冰仔阿城……这货莫名地很欣慰是怎么破TUT  
> 要说这回真的是像是练笔一样的东西，剧情挺意识流的而且也是老梗了没有什么新意。不过看的时候这货还是希望大家认真一点，因为我确实是有构思然后很多细节都有隐喻和呼应所以其实说不定可以理解两三层意思哦~~  
> 其实就是这货写得太晦涩了自己也不知道怎么说OTZ  
> 所以说……山云一直是我爱的cp但是一直也写不好，这次还是一样，这么渣的东西还要召唤两个人我真是无颜面对你们[跪
> 
> 现在时的ps：现在看来有点像在模仿闻之寂太太的写法啊。年轻时的练笔作。


End file.
